Reunion to remember
by JAMGamer
Summary: As Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu get lost they find an old friend, but will friendship be enough to save the day?


A Reunion to Remember

_**I'll say right now that I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters therein so don't try to sue me. Thank you to Game Freak, Creatures, and Nintendo for making this wonderful world. Also don't be upset by any little inaccuracies as I admittedly have not watched the show since the end of the Johto season.**_

Once more we join heroes Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu as they continue their journeys together. And it seems that once again our heroes have lost their way in the woods.

"So this is the way to go huh Misty?" Ash said a little irritated at being lost yet again.

"I got us lost?! You're always the one that insists on holding the map so how can it be my fault Mr. Pokémon Master?" Misty retorted. It was true. Ash had the map more often than anyone else in the group and they frequently got lost when he had the map.

"How many times are you guys going to insist on fighting over this? Instead why don't we just focus on finding our way?" Brock said with a bit of tension in his voice. Honestly he was becoming a little annoyed with how often these two fought over the dumbest things. Although he also felt oddly relieved... most likely because his life hadn't felt right without Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, even if the occasional fight was unavoidable.

"Cha!" Pikachu sighed in exhaustion. He frequently ended up having to avoid feet when these two fought. It stressed out the little pokémon to see them fight. Of course the pokémon was glad to see the group back together, it had missed Misty and Brock over the time they were absent. At this point Pikachu heard something coming from the right of the path they were on through the bushes. "Pika?" the little rodent stated in curiosity.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Misty asked noticing Pikachu's attention elsewhere. She started to walk over to Pikachu but then Pikachu bolted a short way before stopping to wait for them to catch up. Ash, Misty, and Brock hurried to catch up.

After an hour of hustling to keep up with their little friend, despite several scratches and bruises from the underbrush, they came to a clearing with one gigantic tree in the middle. There they noticed a bunch of little eggs surrounding the tree. Pikachu came up and sniffed at one. Suddenly they could barely hear a high pitched "Beefreee". A flock of Butterfree came and began to swarm Pikachu. Pikachu quickly ran to hide behind Ash who still stood at the edge of the clearing. The Butterfree stopped pursuing Pikachu at that point. It was then that Ash noticed a familiar looking scarf around the neck of one Butterfree. He also noticed a pink Butterfree nearby.

"Butterfree!" Ash yelled in excitement. The Butterfree with the scarf turned around to see his former friend and flew to him and sat on his shoulder tears in his eyes at seeing his old trainer. As the two old friends looked into each others eyes the bond between them became apparent. They both began to cry a little as the two began to think of how often they thought about each other in the empty absence.

Misty stood a little ways back from the pair as she watched the reunited friends. She began to feel overjoyed herself. Even though Ash's Butterfree and Misty had gotten off to a rough start Butterfree was still one of Misty's favorites of Ash's pokémon. Other than Lapras and Squirtle of course. She also liked his Kingler and Totodile. Ok so she was still a water lover but she really liked Butterfree. Of course that was only after it evolved a second time. Even though for Ash's Caterpie it was love at first sight.

After his Caterpie fought off Team Rocket despite the poor odds of winning it evolved into Metapod. Though Misty had lightened up a little bit about Metapod she still got spooked if she didn't know where it was. However in defending Ash from a Beedrill attack Metapod was cut open and evolved into Butterfree.

Then there was the time that she and Ash fought for Ash's right to her sisters' Cascade Badge. Butterfree put up a good fight but eventually lost to her water type Staryu.

Misty was interrupted from her thoughts by a low rumbling sound. She turned around and noticed that Pikachu had sensed it too. Ash and Butterfree seemed to have been disrupted from their thoughts as well although Brock was no where to be seen. "Probably saw something for his poké-food recipes" Misty though to herself moderately annoyed. Suddenly out of the foliage burst a group of Pinsir, Scyther, Venonat, and Heracross fleeing from something that they couldn't quite make out. Misty stood practically rooted to the spot from the fear, stemming partially from the stampede and partially from the fact that there were hundreds of bugs running in her direction.

Ash at this point seeing his friend rooted in fear, ran to his friend and grabbed her before jumping out of the way. Seeing that Misty was ok, despite shivering incoherently from the fear, he turned his attention back to what was going on. He saw a huge tank burst from the undergrowth from the same direction as the bugs. Out of the tank came a burly man who seemed to be a small mountain himself. He turned to see Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu on the ground. The Butterfree having heard the commotion fled to the trees.

"What are you all doing in MY forest?!" The man bellowed in challenge to intruders in his forest.

"We're travelers. But what the hell do you think you're doing scaring all the pokémon around here. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ash dared to shout back in anger. This guy was scaring pokémon, had nearly gotten Misty trampled, and was being rude.

"You're right I should be ashamed. Ashamed I didn't trample you're little bitch with those bugs." The man bellowed. At this, Ash's Butterfree swooped down from the tree to tackle the man. Ash saw the tank aim at his friend a split second before the cannon fired. The world seemed to move in slow motion as his friend crumpled to the ground in really rough shape. As ash tried to run to his friend he felt wire mesh surround him as a huge net soared from the ground into the tree. "Try as you might can't nothing cut through that wire. You're stuck till I release you." The man laughed. He then hoisted the closed net into a storage bay in his tank and Ash, Misty, and Pikachu (Togepi retreated into Misty's bag) watched the world grow black as the bay doors closed.

After the doors were fully closed it was so dark that Ash and Misty couldn't even see. Pikachu blinked as his vision adjusted to the darkness. "Pikachupi, pika pika, chu chu, pipipi" Pikachu stated. Ash went to get out his pokédex for the translation function, but noticed his pokédex must have fallen out of his vest pocket, where he always kept it. Normally he and Pikachu were great at understanding each other through the little charades games they would play, but it was too dark to make out pikachu's movements.

At this point Misty was feeling on edge. She always considered herself to be a strong confident young woman, but between the near trampling from bugs, the dark, and the enclosed space she was losing it. Misty did the best she could but eventually she made a slight sniffle.

Ash turned around to look in the direction in which he heard the sound. "Hey Misty you all right?" Ash asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little spooked from the bugs, thats all." she lied, secretly touched that he asked.

Pikachu all the while was staring at the doors to the cargo bay waiting for his chance to act.

This is chapter one. I might make some alterations to it later but this is it's basic form. I'm going to be working most of the summer but I hope to put up chapter 2 when I get the chance. Send me any suggestions but please no flames I'm a grass type and don't like flames.


End file.
